doppelgangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem (Fuji) De La Coralienne
#003: Gem De La Coralienne From PocketDops, the community-driven Pokémon fandom. Gem Fuji, known as Gem De La Coralliene by her friends, is the third Doppeleganger to have been created. She is very kind at heart, but hides it most of the time with a stuck-up attitude. Childhood Gem first appeared in the underground Tunnel under Saffron City She emerged onto route 8, where she sat in the cold air untile a small Growlithe who kept her warm through the night as she slept. When she awoke the next day, she was in the house of Mr. Fuji, who ended up taking her in after she admitted to knowing nothing but her name and the fact she was six years of age. She took in the young Growlithe as her first pokemon. Two years later, she was happily living in Lavander Town with Fuji. She had decided to dye her hair a dark brown, not liking the natural silver color it usually was. In the middle of the summer, a shipment arrived from Unova, containing manny things that the nearby Pokemon Mart needed. Amongst the things in the shipment was a strange bunch of feathers, which are now known to up stats of Pokemon. The man said that he had called the Violet City gym leader, Falkner about these feathers, and he was interested in looking at them. Gem ran home and asked Fuji if she could take the feathers to Violet, and he agreed. That next day, As Gem was preparing to leave, Fuji gave Gem a bunch of small charms he had made out of NeverMeltIce. Two of the charms, he had made into earrings for Gem to wear. After putting them on, as well as stringing one of the charms around Growanne's neck, the two headded off. After reaching Johto, They stopped in Cherrygrove. When they walked into the pokemon Center, an odd-looking man walekd up to her and asked her to accept a pokemon egg. He shoved it into her hands and walked away. Upon arriving to Violet City, She went straight to Falkner's gym. When she told him who she was, he was happy to accept the feathers. During this time, the egg she had recieved hatched, turning into a tiny shiny Suicune. Gem was amazed and Falkner realized that such a pokemon was hard to get. He told Gem that he would help her raise it, and she agreed. She then began to live in Violet City, spending the days she could with Falkner raising the Suicune, whom Gem had named Suinne. When she was 11, she won a prize drawing for a trip to meet Professor Birch in Hoenn. She met up with him on hte boat ride from Johto, and they stopped in Slateport, where Gem's Growanne jumped out of her hands in the market and Gem followed him, running into Rhodonite for the first time. The Professor asked if he'd like to accompany Gem and himself to Littleroot, and the young boy happily agreed. When they reached the professor's lab, his assistant ran over and complained that the two experimental shiny pokemon, Mudkip, and treeko, had escaped. The two young Doppelgangers quickly offered to catch the two. {TO BE CONT...]